Forever
by Inuyashas only Miko
Summary: When most people start there story's they say "It was going to be just another avarge wekk at Kadic"...But I say when it come's to the Lyoko gane nothing is avarge! So here's the not avarge fluff filled love story you've been wateing for!
1. Anavurisy

Ok this is my first Fan fic on this site hope u like it.

Dissclamer: No I dont own Code Lyoko..."maybe one day I will thou"...DID I JUST WRITE THAT OUT LOUD?

Clamer: I do own my caracture Mary thou:D!

Note's: In this story Yumi is 16, Mary is also 16, Ulrich, Odd, & Jermeie, are 15, & Aelita is 14, turning 15!

Forever  
Ok most people just start there fic saying, "It was just an avarge week at Kadic" but if you ask me nothing about Code Lyoko in avarge...

It was going to be a great week, today eispilshy today, to just one year ago Ulrich had finily confesed his love to Yumi and became Boyfriend & Girlfriend, and to day was there anavirusy, and also a few wekkk's later Jermeie had finily found the anty-virous for Aelita and she was materelized!

BEEP-BEEP Ulrich's alarm clock rang out, the still half asleep Ulrich hurlledy turned off his alarm clock befor it could wake Odd. ( At five in the morning I woulden't want to see Odd eather..lol ) Ulrich looked at his sleeping room mate and laughed to himself, Odd was sleeping with his butt in the air snoring lightly, and Kiwi was sleeping on his hair! Ulrich quickly brushed away that possable blackmail story and went to work. 

He took out a tray from his clouset and set it on his bed, then he quickly got dressed and left for town, 

when he returned he had sevraul bag's in his arm's, he gently set them on his bed and removed there contents, it was all food, and a bouqete of flower's.

Ulrich took all of it and aranged it neatly on the tray. After he was done he steped back and admiered his work, there were, egg's, pacakes, toste, wallfuls, and even pastere's, he then carfully took the tray in his hand's and headed out of his room, and started to walk towrde's Yumi's.

AH he thought to himself I'm so glad Yumi's parent's finily decided to let her stay at the school. When he finily reached Yumi's room he set the tray down and put his ear to the door lissing to see if eather Yumi or Aelita were awake yet. When his suspishtion's were clear that they were asleep he entered there room and shut the door.

Well I need to end my first chapter here srry I dont really want to end it here eather:D well i'll post the next chapter tomarow good buy for now, plz R&R!

PS:Dont worry Aelita & Jermeie will come into the story later...oh and befor I forget, THIS STORY WILL CONTANE MAJOR FLUFF, &a possable lemon! Tee hee hee! 


	2. Yumi's room

Ok here's the next chapter! 

Dissclamer: No I dont own Code Lyoko or any of the song's in this fic!

Clamer:I do own the caracture Mary!

Note's - this mean's the caracture is Dreaming/Thinking!

Chapter two Yumi's room :

When Ulrich was shure Yumi & Aelita were asleep he went inside and shut the door.

Ulrich looked around the room, it was bigger than Odd's & his own. Room enuff for three, He looked at Aelita's bed, every thing was pink, the sheets, the, pillow, and there was even a pink lacy net draped over the bed, Yumi's was exactly the same only cream.

Ulrich walked over to Yumi's bed and pushed away the lacy net, and set the tray he was carring over his sleeping beauty!

Ulrich brushed a few strand's of hair off her face,"Yumi"..."YUmi"..."YUMI WAKE UP"...Afraed he might wake Aelita Ulrich used a different aproch.

Ulrich bent over Yumi and kissed her pashontily, Ulrich then felf Yumi's arm's going around his neck and pulling him closer.Yumi's eye's fluttered open and she smiled breaking there kiss.

"Ulrich what are you doing?" Asked Yumi flirtingly. "Just saying good morning" Siad Ulrich with a sheepish grin.

Yumi began to sit up not noticing the tray and allmost knocking it on the floor, but luckly Ulrich cought it. Yumi looked down at the tray, then at Ulrich and smiled. "You rembered!" Shreaked Yumi embrasing him with a verry tight hug.

"Yumi...YUMI! I cant breath!" Said Ulrich jokeing. "Yumi wacked him playfully" Then Ulrich climbed up on the bed next to Yumi and snuggeled in for breakfast.

After they had finished breakfast Yumi reached over to a stand next to her bed and took out a tan box and handed it to Ulrich. "Oh Yumi you dident have...Yumi put her finger's to his lip's hushing him. "Just open it Ulrich" Said the smiling Yumi. Ulrich opened it and took out a silver wach with bult in stopwatch and compous, he then turned it over and saw some writing on the back it read, I will love you forever

Ulrich then took a slender black case out of his pant's pocket and handed it to Yumi. "Happy anavirusy Yumi" "Oh Ulrich You...Yumi traled off ripping open the box and stared in awe at what was inside, there was a silver chain holding and silver incased slender dimoned shaped ruby.  
Ulrich picked it up and placed it around her neck. "Oh Ulrich it's lovely" Shereaked Yumi! "There's more" Said Ulrich turning over the necklace" When he turned it over he pointed to some tiny word's it read, Forever.

"Look's like we know the same jew..But Ulrich was cut off when Yumi wraped her arm's around his neck and kissed him like there was no tomarow.

When she brok apart Ulrich just said "Jewyler"

Soon Ulrich returned the kiss and Yumi gladly opened her mouth letting Ulrich's toung rome inside, they were so busy makeing out that they dident realize it when Yumi knocked the black case Ulrich's gift to Yumi was in hit the floor with a thud!

Aelita opened her eye's at the sound and smiledLook's like another wonderfull day on earth Aelita had been here for a year but still even the simpelest thing's made her happy.

She gave a little streach and opened the pink lacy net over her bed and swong her leg's over the eage of the bed. When Aelita saw Ulrich & Yumi she just blushed, then she said. "You know, I think it's cute when you two makeout but, when you two makeout when Yumi's only wereing a long tee-shirt that's a little scary" Aelita said with a giggel!

Durning her little speach Ulrich & Yumi quickly broke apart and blushed as pink as Aelita's bedding. Aelita just picked up a little bag with shampoo in it and her robe and left giggeling!

"Well, said Yumi you better go wake up Odd or he'll sleep through all of his morning classes" Ulrich just smiled picking up the eage of her shirt "Saying are you really just wearing a shirt" But befor he could confirm that Yumi slaped his hand told him to GO! "Ok, ok, i'm going" Siad Ulrich giving her a little peck on the nose. Then he left shutting the door. BOY'S Thought Yumi to her self.

At Odd and Ulrich's Room :

When Ulrich reached Odd's & his room he noticed that the bedroom door was slightly agar, but brushed it off as nothing and went inside. Then someone slamed the door shut makeing it pich black in the room grabed him and covered his mouth and said." Where have you been and why do you smell of...PaNCaKeS!"

Ok how was that...ok so i'm not the best writer in the world but hey. Well i'll write another chapter tomarow, untill then BYE! R&R

PS: Your wellcome to guess who grabed Ulrich...come on it's not that hard!


	3. Ulrich & Odd's room

Well here's the next chappy sorry but it's going to be short!

Disclammer: Yes, yes, I know it as well as you do, I dont own Code Lyoko and neather do you.

Clammer: But I do own Mary and the plout so HA!

Note's: Only a few of you told me who you though grabed Ulrich, and you all got it right!

Ulrich's Room 

"Were have you been, and why do you smell of PaNcAkeS"?

"Get off me Odd" Said Ulrich breaking uot of Odd's grasp.

"Ahhhhhh...how did you know it's was me" Asked the dissapointed odd.

"Well for 1 you asked me why I smelled like pancake's & 2 Your ponity hair was stcking right in my face" Finish Ulrich with a DUH kind of look on his face.

"oh...Oh well let go get break fast!" Said Odd smiling.

"You go ahead I not hungery." Said Ulrich hopeing Odd wouldent catch on that he was at Yumi's room eating.

But unlike most people Odd did catch on real fast to stuff that he wasen't sopost to.

"Soooooooo why weren't you in your bed this morning?" Asked Odd with a smirk.

"I went jogging!" Said Ulrich a little to fast.

"You were with yumi weren't you, Beagan Odd, and you to were probubly makeing out...OR WORSE. Finished Odd with envasis(sp?) on the last two word's.

"Shut up Odd!" Said Ulrich throwing a pillow at him.

"Missed me!" Said Odd douging out of the way and sticking his toung at him! Not seeing the next pillow Ulrich hurld at him.

"Ah...no fair" Said Odd jokeingly.

"Well Odd let me ask you this...last night after I got back from my date with Yumi at around 11:00 wear were you" Asked Ulrich eyebrow raised.

"Ah...um...well" Studdered Odd who ran for the door.

But Ulrich was to quick for him and blocked it.

"Well...ah..hehehe..." Studdered Odd again.

"If you tell me, I'll tell you were I was this morning." Teased Ulrich.

"Ok well it all started at around 9:00 o-clock...

HAHAHA EVIL CLIFFY sorry but that's the way it goe's I'll need at least 3 more post befor i'll even start to write the next chappy so R&R! (Smile's at you just like Odd)  



	4. Odd's Confession

Hello people here's the next chappy thank's for all the review's :D!

Disclammer: I DONT OWN CODEL LYOKO ARE YOU HAPPY!

Clammer: I DO OWN THE PLOT & THE CARACTURE MARY SO DONT TAKE THEM!

Odd's Confession 

"Ok it all started around 9:00 o-clock" Beagan Odd," I was just about to go to bed but Kiwi started to bark & I diden't want him to wake up Jim, so I took him for a walk, and as I was walking around I got hungery, so I went back to are room and droped off Kiwi, then I snuck off to the caffatera and surprisingly it was unlocked."

"When I got inside I went to the kitchen and looked for something to eat." "Let me guess that took you untill 10:30" Interupted(sp?) Ulrich.

"Hey do you want o here the story or not" Asked Odd.

"ok ok sorry" Said Ulrich.

"Ok anyway I went to look for something to eat, and for your information it only took till 10:00, and once I was full I decided to go back befor I got caught, but just as I was comming around tghe courner of are hall I ran smack into someone I looked up and saw the most buttfule girl ever!" Siad Odd.

"And and!" Asked the impashont(sp?) Ulrich.

"Sshhhhhh, Odd hushed, I oplogised and we got up and bouth started to walk are seperet way's,...but then I noticed something laying on the floor I picked it up it was a purple ankelet with little silver bell's on it, I turned around and looked for her but she wasen't there, I looked around the courner the the hall but I diden't see her so I put the ankelit in my pocket and went back to my room, you were allreddy sleeping, so I quitely sliped into bed and fell asleep." Odd finished.

"So you dont even know her name?" Ask Ulrich

"Well no not really." Said Odd

"Well whjat did she look like?"

"Well enev though it was late at night, she was wereing a long navy blue skirt a long sleaved wite shirt with a couller and cuffe's, some wite high heel's, and a nave blue breia(sp?) with all her hair tucked in it, she looked like she had just gotten off a plane comming from a meating or somthing." Said Odd.

"Well Odd she isen't for you." Siad Ulrich.

"WHAT...why not?" Asked Odd.

"Well for one she sound's way to mature for you, and two she wasen't wereing purple."Said Ulrich with a slight smirk, witched caused Odd to throw a pillow at his head rezaulting(sp?) in a huge pillow fight.

"CRAP I JUST REALIZED I'M GOING TO MISS BREAKFAST!" Shouted Odd running out of the room.

Ulrich just rolled his eye's and decided to follow.

Once in the caffatera 

Yumi, Aelita, Jermeie, & Ulrich were sitting at a table talking, while Odd was busy loading his tray with food.

Odd was just starting to turn around to head over to his friend's when he ran smack into somone else, knocking them over and landing hard on top of them.

"Oh my god i'm so sorry" Siad Odd.

"We have got to stop meating like this" Said the person who Odd reconized as a girl.

"...um...do I know you?" Asked Odd getting off her and helping her up.

"Um a little we actualy ran into each outher last night, remember?" Asked the girl.

"Oh yeah that was you, you look much differen't. Said Odd eyeing the girl who was now wereing a pare of dark purple pant's, a creamy yellow shirt that beared her sholder's and middrift, but dident make much cence because she was wereing a teal tank-top under it, and teal sneaker's, and best of all she had long slightly wavy honey blond hair, with what looked like purple flame's at the bottem.

"Oh yeah last night, I had just arived from the US., and my mom befor I left picked out a outfit for my intervew with the princubel so I would look dignufide(sp?) Said the girl.

"Oh make's cence,...oh is this your's asked Odd digging in his pocket and getting out the ankleit and showing it to her.

"OH WERE DID YOU FIND THAT!" Shreked the girl hurrdely takeing it from him and putting on her ankel.

"I found it last night right after we bu..But Odd was cutoff when the girl wraped her arm's tightly around him in a hug...after she realized what she was doing she quickly let go and blushed.

"Sorry" Siad the girl.

"...um...th..at's o..k" Studdered Odd who was also blushing.

!RiNg-rInG!

"Oh on I diden't even get to eat breakfast!" Said the dissapointed girl.

"Oh man me eather!" Shouted Odd.

"Well I better go can't miss my first day of class...thou I wish I couled! Said the girl.

"Are you in Mrs. Hurtez class?" Asked Odd hopefully.

"No i'm in Mr. Allen's class." Said the girl.

"Hey my friend Yumi's in that class!" Said Odd who just realized that mean's she's like 15.

"Cool...hey...um...maybe i'll see you at lunch?" Asked the girl hopefully.

"YEAH!" Shreaked Odd, who was now hitting him self mentilly for shreaking like an ideot!

"Ok see yeah" Said The girl waveing.

"Wate, shouted Odd what's you name.

Hahahahaah I'm evil, sorry but cliffy's are my thing:D! Well I need at least 5 more rewiew's befor I write the next chappy, ok? Well R&R! BYE!  



	5. Just another Odd one

Ok here's the next chappy, hope you like it!

Dissclammer: I dont own Code lyoko why must I say this are you trying to torcher me to death slowly!

Clammer: I do however the plot & my Caractuer so dont take them please!

"Wate what's you name"...But the girl had left.

/Aaahh maaann/ thought Odd.../HOLLY CRAP, i'm going to be late/

So Odd hurredly ran to class he steped in the back door as quitely as possably...with wasen't quitely enuff.

"ODD YOUR LATE!" Bellowed Mrs. Hurtz.

"Sorry mam I was...um..." Odd fell sightlen't.

"SIT." Said Mrs. Hurtz planly but seemed scaryer that usal.

In Yumi's Class.  
"Ok class look's like we have a new student today, can you tell us your name please?" Asked Mr. Allen.

"My name is Mary, Mary Newman, I just moved here from the US. and i'm likeing it here so far. Said Mary while thinking about Odd.

"Well good...um...let's see take a seat by Yumi there." Said Mr. Allen.

Mary walked up and sat down next to Yumi, Hey Yumi Odd told me you were in this class Hi!" Said Mary cheerly.

"Oh you know Odd? How?" Asked Yumi.

"Oh well we bumped into each outher last night...lilterly(sp?)." Said Mary.

"OK, Girl's settel down calss is starting." Said Mr. Allen turning to the blackbord behind him.

Durnung class Mary had fallen asleep and Yumi had to ellbow her three time to get her to wake up.

"mary...mary...mary wake up" wisper's Yumi ellbowing her in the rib's.

"OuCh" Yell's Mary. makeing every one turn to star at her.

"Is there a problim Miss Newman?" Asked Mr. Allen.

"No sorry just stubed my tow on the besk hehehe!" Say's Mary giving him a sheepish grin.

"Ok, well any way class,.."Blaa, blaa blaa"!

"Yumi you diden't have to ellbow me that hard."

"Sorry but you woulden't wake up"

"Ok but dont do it again that really hurt!" Wined Mary.

!RiNg-RiNg!

"Ok calss remember I want a four page report on But the class wasen't even lissing." AH never mind!" Said the frusterated Mr. Allen.

Yumi and Mary ran to get lunch and meet up with the outher's.

"Hey Ulrich, Odd, Jermeie, how was class?" Asked Yumi.

"Same as ever BoReInG!" Replied Odd.

"How would you kno you slep through the whole thing" Said Jermeie.

"Sound's like Mary here" Said Yumi pointing over her sholder to Mary.

"Hey I was sleepy it's not my fault" Mary retorted.

"OK well let's get some lunch" Said Yumi walking away to get some tasty chicken.

"Sound's good to me" Said Ulrich following her.

"Everything sound's good to you if Yumi doing it" Said Odd jokeingly.

But Ulrich diden't find it funny and just glared at him.

"Sorry I was just jokeing" Said Odd.

"So ulrich & yumi bouth have it bad for each outher?" Asked Mary.

"YEAH BOY DO THEY!" Said Odd laughing.

"How did you know Yumi liked Ulrich did she tell you somthing?" Asked Odd with a smirk.

"No, but the time's when I was awake in class Yumi was drawling him in her note book." Said mary laughing slightly.

"What's so funny" Asked Yumi & Ulrich walking up to them.

"Oh nothing" Replied Odd & Mary together smiling.

Oh no look's like the gang has another Odd one on there hand's lol! Well R&R and i'll post the next one soon BYE!  



	6. A little hide and peek

Ok here's the next chappy!

Disclammer: I DONT IN ANYWAY POSSABLE OWN CODE LYOKO!

Clammer: I DO OWN MARY & THE PLOT SO HA!

Together time 

"Finaly class is over and there's a week of fun to be had!" Shouted Odd running out of class.

"I cant bleave were getting out of school for the week just because of the dance!" Said Ulrich.

"Well actualy Jermeie began, were also getting out of school so student's can have time to practice for the talent show, and study up for the up-comming end of year exam's!"

"You know some how you just manage to suck the fun out of every thing." Said Odd smiling at Jermeie.

"Well anyway some of us have thing's to study for so long guy's see you later!" Said Jermeie heading off to study...or was he?

Then Yumi & Mary came walking up to them.

"Hey guy's" Said Ulrich.

"HI" Said Odd with a smile.

"Hello girl's reddy to go?" Asked Aelita walking away with them.

"What were are you going...and most importently with out uss!' Wined Odd.

"Well if you must know" Said Yumi.

"Were going to pracitce for the talent show." Mary finished for her.

"You guy's are going to be in the talent show" Asked Ulrich a little superized.

"Yeah why dont you think we have talent" Said Mary reddy pounce on the first person who said no.

"Yeah of corse you guy's do" Said Odd.

"Well what are you doing anyway?" Asked Ulrich.

"Sorry cant tell" Said Aelita Yumi, & Mary together.

"Why not?" Asked Odd.

"Because it's a superize." Mary simply stated.

"Ok, but be warned no one can keep a seceret from ODD!" Said Odd in a sneaky tone.

"Well just see about that" Said Mary.

So the three girl's walked away to there room to practice.

"So Ulrich are you going to be in the talent show?" Asked Odd.

"Na, something about getting up in front of ton's of people and degrading yourself just doesen't sound like fun." Said Ulrich.(A/N: As you proubly allreddy know Ulrich has a little trouble showing his fealing.)

"Ok well it's your loss." Said Odd.

"What you mean your in the talent show to?" Asked Ulrich.

"Yep I'm doing my comic act" Said Odd with one of his huge smile's.

"Well what do we do now" Asked Ulrich.

"Wellllll" Said Odd with a sneaky grin, first let's get Jermeie.

At the girl's Dorm 

Yumi, Aelita, & Mary werent really what you call practicing they were all singing to "Wake me up" while jumping up & down on there bed's in there sleep-wear.

"Why are we pracitceing in are pj's?" Asked Aelita.

"Because...we...need...to...get...used...to...preforming...in..tiny...out...fit's!" Mary said whil jumping up & down.

"Oh...ok" Said Aelita being to jump again.

(A/N: Ok just to let you know when the caracture's intial is in front of the word's that mean's there singing.)

M:"WaKe Me Up InSiDe"  
Y&A:"WAKE UP"  
M:"WaKe Me Up InSiDe" Y&A: "SAVE ME"  
M: "CaLl My NaMe AnD sAvE mE fRoM tHe DaRk." M: BiD mY bLoOd To RuN, bEfOr I cOmE uN-dOne, SaVe Me FrOm ThE nOtHiNg I'vE bEcOmE"  
Y&A&M: OOHHHHHHH OHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHH!

Then after they had warmed up a little Mary, Yumi, & Aelita begane jumping up & down again & Aelita started a pillow fight.

With The boy's 

"Ok, Come on and be quite" Siad Ulrich.

"Ok well just hurry up then" Said Odd.

"Ok were here" Said Ulrich putting his ear up to the girl's dorm door.

"Guy's are you shuer this is a good idea?" Asked Jermeie the more responsebull(sp?) one.

"Let me see" Said Odd shoving past Ulrich and opening the door slightly.

"Odd no the'll catc...Odd put a finger to Jermeie's lip's hushing him & pointed in the crack or the open door.

The boy's watched in awe as the girl's jumped around from bed to bed in nothing but there little sleep-were.

Aelita was wereing a little layered, three couler pink night gown with speggtie strap's that stoped an inch above her knee's and it was ovious she wasen't wereing a bra, And Yumi was wereing navy blue girl's boxer's and a wite with navy blue stripe's size B bra, & Mary was wereing the most reaveling of all, little purple boy short's with a cherry pink eage & black writeing on the hip that said POP STAR and little cherry pink satin size C bra.

The boy's laughed as quitely as they could...witch wasen't quite enuff, the girl's flung open the door, all of them now wereing robe's Aelita's a short fuzzy hot pink, Yumi's a cotten Navy blue with wite star's & Mary's a short Yellow silk one.

The girl's just looked at them, not a reguler look the kind your parent's give you makeing you feel like your the worst person in the world right now.

Then they turned and slamed the door in there face's.  



	7. Forgive & forget

Ok here's the next chappy CoUgH-cOuGh...hehehe sorry!

Disclammer: I dont own...mumbels "We cant here you" Ok ok I DONT OWN CODE LYOKO!

Clammer: I do own The caracture Mary & The plot so HA!

Forgive and forget 

"Come on Yumi say somthing" Begged Ulrich.

Yumi riped a piece of paper out of her note book and began to write on it then she handed it to Ulrich and walked away.

Ulrich looked at her longingly and then turned his attantion to the paper it read. "DeAr UlRiCh I aM nOt SpEaKiNg To YoU wHaT yOu, OdD, & jErMeIe DiD wAs InAcQuSaBuLl!

Ulrich took the paper and riped it up and threw it away, then went to find the guy's.

With the girl's 

"Hye Mary, Aelita what's up?" Asked Yumi walking into there dorm.

"Nothing much...did you forgive Ulrich yet?" Asked Mary.

"No, but he's starting to break-down so i'll forgive him in a few hour's or so." Said Yumi with a smile.

"Well Odd called me a little while ago, he want's me to meet him in the park later to night...I think he's going to try to woo me!" Said Mary with a cheeky smile.

"So Aelita are you going to forgive Jermeie any time soon?" Asked Yumi.

"NO!" Said Aelita fearsly.

"Why not I think he's suffered enuff" Said Mary.

"No i'm never going to forgive him, he invaded my pirvcey and I can not for give him for that" Then Aelita got up and laft the room.

"wow she really mad" Said Mary.

"Yeah I hope she just blowing off steam." Said Yumi.

"Who do you think will break first?" ASked Mary.

"What do you mean"

"Well what I mean is do you think Jermeie will come to her broken down and begging at her knee's for her to take him back, Or will Aelita break down and go strate to Jermeie and forgive him?" Asked Mary.

"I think Aelita will break down first" Said Yumi.

"Well I think Jermeie will, he can even think strate knowing something is wrong between them" Said Mary.

"Well I think it's going to be Aelita see eat's, sleep's, & breath's Jermeie she wont even be able to meachen his name soon with out breaking down" Said Yumi.

"Well that sound's like a bet to me" Said Mary with a sneeky smile.

"What do you mean" Asked Yumi with the same sneeky smile.

"Well I bet you a kiss from Ulrich that Jermeie will break down first." Said Mary extending her hand.

"Yumi thought for a moment thinking I really dont want her kissing Ulrich..but hey what the heck she like's Odd./ fine it's a deal...but what do I get out of it ." Siad Yumi laughing.

"How about this if you lose you let me kiss Ulrich, & if I lose i'll...i'll..Then Yumi cut in, "You let me kiss Odd ." Said Yumi with a smile.

"Ok fine it's a deal" Then Mary & Yumi shook hand's.

"Well that's that, I need to get reddy for Odd's big I so sorry superise!" Said Mary smiling on her way out the door to the girl's bathroom.

"Ok BYE!" Said Yumi.

"BYE!" Mary Said after her.

"Ok well...what to do now." Yumi asked herself.

With the boy's 

"Odd there you are i've been looking all over for you" SAid Ulrich walking up to his friend in the park.

"Oh, well um guss you dident look hard enuff." Said Odd smiling.

"What's with all the junk" Asked Ulrich.

"Hey it's not junk and becide's it for Mary I need her to forgive me, every minute I know she is mad at me is slowly eating my heart away frome the inide out " Said Odd pulling at his hair and messing it up.

"Ok well look here come's your heart's acide coteing now" Said Ulrich pointing over Odd's Sholder at mary who was now walking up to them.

"OH CRAP LEAVE ULEICH PLEASE I NEED TO BE ALONE WITH HER PLEASE LEAVE!" Begged Odd.

"Ok ok i'm going i'll go see how Jermeie is holding up." Said Ulrich walking away.

"Thank's Ulrich." Said Odd, then Odd flet a tap on his sholder and he spun around quickly and was face to face with Mary.

"Hi Mary" Said Odd alittl woe in his usaly cherry voice.

Mary just put her hand's on her hip's and looked at him.

"Mary I asked you to come here tonoght because I need to say i'm sorry" Said Odd in a mature tone of voice.

"I'm lissening" Said Mary flatly.

Good thought Odd, she said somthing/

"Here this is for you" Said Odd handing her a envolope.

Mary opened it and began to read it was a pome and it said.

GONE 

WITH OUT YOU I HAVE GONE, LIKE I'VE SEEN THE LIGHT, DISSAPERED IN THE MIDDEL OF THE NIGHT, I LEFT WITH-OUT A SOUND OR TRACE, WHEN I SAW THAT SAD LOOK ON YOUR FACE, WITH YOU GONE I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO, I JUST CRY AND MY HEART DOES TO...

Mary looked at Odd, with sorrow in her eye's she haden't knowen she had caused him this much pain.

"Do you really mean this Odd?" Asked Mary voice cracking a litle.

"Yes every word, I cant go on knowing your mad at me, I'm so so so sory I did that to you I invaded your pirvicy but I coulden't help myself I just, I just I...I...um" Odd coulden't finish his sentence.

"I love you to" Said mary beging to cry.

"YOU DO!" Asked Odd with a pure look of shock on his face.

Mary just nodded & Odd took her into his arm's were they emrrassed eacher with a long loveing hug.

"I love you too" Odd wispered into her sholder.

"Well, said Odd finily breaking the hug, what am I going to do with all of this" Odd held up a giant backet packed with food ans a few gift's.

"Oh well find somthing to do with it" Said Mary a sneeky smile spreding across her face along with Odd who was allreddy scarfing down food.

With Ulrich & Jermeie 

"Jermeie are you there" Asked Ulrich knocking on Jermeie's door.

"Jermeie I know your there" Said Ulrich getting frusterated.

Ulrich with out knocking again opened the door and went inside.

He looked around he thought Jermeie really wasen't here, then he saw a tuff of blond hair sticking up over the foot-bord of Jermeie's bed.

He walked over around the bed and knelet down beside Jermeie who had his knee's pulled up to his head were he was resting his forhead on them.

Jermeie looked up, Ulrich looked at his face it was tear stereaked and his hair was a mess and, he looked like he dident sleep much last night.

"Jermeie you need to get up and go see Aelita." Said Ulrich.

"Why on earth would she want to see me I'm no better than X.A.N.A!" Said Jermeie who burst out crying again.

"Jermeie dont talk like that, & dont worry, Aelita will forgive you" Said Ulrich trying to get him to stop crying.

"No I allreddy went to see her today...she sai..d th...at she...would nev...er...for...give me!" Said Jermeie through sob's.

"Well you cant just sit here for the rest of your life, Aelita will forgive you she's just a little upset right now." Said Ulrich putting a hand on his sholder.

"Exatly, because I made her that way, i'm such scum" Said Jermeie hideing his head in his knee's again.

"No it's mine and Odd fault we convinced you to go with us, dont blame your self Aelita will forgive you soon and everything will be back to mormal." Said Ulrich with a smile.

"Do you really think so" Asked Jermeie lifting his head up now that he had stoped crying.

"I'm shure of it" Said Ulrich patting his friend on the back and standing up.

"Ok thank's Ulrich, sorry for the way I acted I minute ago probobly look like the sorryes't thing on earth right now ." Said jermeie feeling stuped.

"No you look like a guy who just need's a hug from his Aelita" Said Ulrich smirking.

"Hey...actualy your kinda right" Said Jermeie blushing.

"Well I need to go see Yumi and try to get her to forgive me" Said Ulrich heading for the door.

"Ok thanks again Ulrich your a true friend." Said Jermeie smiling at him.

"No problime Jer." Said Ulrich leaveing.

Well thought Jermeie to him self, I better get to work on my little act for Aelita/ And with that Jermeie closed his dorm door and began to work.

Well, well, well look what we got here a cliffy sorry but I've been writeing for like and hour and a half and i still need to get to work on my newes't story i'm going to be starting to night..hopefully! It will be an all Yumi + Ulrich fan fic lode's on fluff and lemon's so read it tonoght it will be called Love is Bliss! R&R BYE!  



	8. Talent Exposed

Ok here's the next chappy hope you all love it!

Disclammer: I dont own -mumbels- "I CANT HERE YOU" Said the people who own Code Lyoko, "OK OK I DONT OWN CODE LYOKO!"...oh ps: I dont own any of the soung's eather.

Clammer: I do own Mary and the plot, so ha!

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Talent exposed As Ulrich was walking down the hall all he could think about was Yumi, he just coulden't get her off his mind, finily after what seemed like mounths Ulrich reached the girl's dorm room.

KnOcK-kNoCk

"Yes who is it" came Aelita's voice.

"It's Ulrich" He said planly.

"GO AWAY" He herd Yumi shout.

But Ulrich payed no atention to this and went in.

"Aelita may I speak to Yumi alone" Asked Ulrich a look a desperation on his face, Aelita was about to say no but her natural sweetness got the better of her and she left without a word.

"I dont want to talk to you right now Ulrich." Said Yumi coldly.

"Well I want to talk to you, so you can eather lission or just ignore me" Ulrich began.

Yumi turned on her bed to face him and wated.

'Great she's lissing and looking.' Thought Ulrich.

"Well" Yumi spat.

"Yumi, i'm sorry I did that to you, it was way over the line, and i'm sorry I betrade your trust, I'm not even worthy enuff to be saying your name right now, but I begg you please Yumi, said Ulrich getting dwn on his knee's, PLEASE YUMI FORGIVE ME I NEED YOU, MY LIFE WITHOUT YOU IS MEANINGLESS PLEASE YUMI JUST FORGIVE ME."

Ulrich, Yumi could see was actualy close to tear's, 'He really is sorry' Yumi thought to herself.

"OH ULRICH" Yumi cryed as she jumped off the bed & began to hug him. "So does this mean you forgive me!" Asked Ulrich hopefully.

"Yes Ulrich, I forgive you, ever moment with out you was like dieing a thousend painfull death's" Said Yumi still hugging him.

"Same here Yumi, same here."

Meanwhile with Odd & Mary

Mary's head lay on Odd's lap were he was hand feeding her strawberry's.

"I've allway's wanted to do this" Said Mary smileing up at Odd.

"Me to" Odd said smileing back.

"So Odd what else do you have in that basket of your's?" Asked Mary sitting up and opening the basket.

Mary stuck her hand into the basket and pulled somthing out, witch happend to be a bottle of champaine.

"Odd were on earth did you get this?" Asked Mary a little shocked.

"I never reavel my seceret's" Said Odd with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, Mary began with a sneeky smile, well I have way's of makeing people talk" And Mary started to crawl tourd's him and soon was kneeling over him and kissing him suductivly.

Odd let out a little growl, witch made Mary smile.

And then Mary did somthing that made Odd gasp she took her hand and placed it on his thy & slowly started to move it downword's, makeing Odd shiver.

Mary then backed away and looked at him.

He was in a slight daze.

"See?" Said Mary smirking.

"See what, I dident say anything" said Odd.

"Yeah well that's only because I wasen't torchering you to my fulles't." Said Mary smileing suductivly again, "and becide's look's like I did a pretty good job anyway" Mary finished pointing towrd's Odd pants were there was a slight bulg.

Odd bulshed so hard he looked marron even in the dark.

"Dont sweet it Odd, Said Mary smileing, let's have some bulbblie!" Said Mary opening the champian.

And soon Odd and Mary were drunk out there ear's.

"Hey 'HiCuP' Odd I think I'm drunk maybe we 'HiCuP' should go home now" Said Mary haveing a hard time talking through the hicup's.

"Ok I'll 'hIcUp' take you home" said Odd also hicuping.

So Odd walked...STARGGERED home with Mary.

And soon they were at the dorm's but turn's out Odd & mary acadently walked to his & Ulrich's dorm.

"Well Odd if you dont mind can I just say 'HiCuP' here for the night?" Asked Mary giveing Odd puppy dog eye's.

"Of 'hIcUp' corse you can say 'hIcUp' here." said Odd opening the door.

Once inside Mary colapsed onto Odd's bed were they bouth slep each dreaming of the outher.

The next morning

"WAKE UP ULRICH, ODD ALL STUDENT'S NEED TO REPORT TO THE GYM AND HELP SET UP FOR THE TALENT SHOW TONIGHT !" Shouted Jim from outside the door.

Jim wated a few minute's for an anwser but none came and he opend the door to find the to sleeping teen's in eachouther's arm's, he cursed with woke Mary.

"What, uh...what is it?" Asked Mary not rembering she slep in Odd's dorm last night.

Odd soon woke from all of the comotion.

"Jim it's not what it loo..." Odd began, but Jim cut him off.

"You to the princuble's office now, i'm shure he'll want to here of this." And with that Jim lead Odd & Mary off to what was shure to be there last walk down the hall's of Kadic...

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

MAUHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry i'm fealing inexsplicitly evil tonight. Well you know what to do so do it...come on it's not that hard...you really should know this by now, LEAVE A REVIEW AND I'LL CONTINUE SOON!

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 


	9. By the skin of are teeth

Ok here's the next chappy!

Disclammer: I dont own Code Lyoko.

Clammer: I only own the caracture Mary and the plot!

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

By the skin of are teeth

So with that Jim lead the two worried teenagers down the hall to the office, Once there there they were asked to wate outside untill called.

"Odd...Mary began, I'm sorry this is all my fault" Said Mary beging to cry.

"No it's not...it's...JIM'S FAULT!" Said Odd getting mad.

"He went and turned all of this into somthing bad." Said Odd getting mad.

"Odd!" Mary warned him.

"Yeah sorry" He mummbeled with a blush.

"It's ok, will be fine, I'm shor the princublie(sp?) is a fare man." Said Mary though her voice lacking cofadonce.

"You are aware that he's Sissi's dad?" Said Odd with a smile.

"Ok never mind, wear toast" Said Mary giggeling makeing Odd smile.

"He'll see you now" Said Jim steping out of the office and motioning them to go inside.

"Odd, Mary have a seat" Said Mr. Delmas.

Mary and Odd took the two seats in front of the desk, and seceretly held each outher's hands out of view from Mr. Delmas of corse.

"So do eather of you know why your hear?" Asked Mr. Delmas stearnly.

"...yes..." Muttered Mary & Odd together.

"And can you tell me what that is?" Asked Mr. Delmas still wereing a stern look.

Mary coulden't take it anymore.

"BECAUSE...JIM TURNED MY SLEEPING IN...A FRIEND'S ROOM..INTO SOMTHING TOTILY DIF...FERENT!" Mary shouted through sobs.

Odd just stared at her thinking ' Poor mary I diden't know she could get that sad, shes allways been the happy go lucky one'.

"So your saying you only slep?" Asked Mr. Delmas.

"Yes sir" Odd finily spoke.

"Ok, I'll take your word for it, but let me ask you this why were you sleeping in his room in the first place." Asked Mr. Delmas still looking stern witch was starting to freak Mary out.

"Because sir, Mary began, I asked if I could spent the night I was verry tired from...Odd & I had gone for a jog! But we ended up running for like two hours, and he was going to walk me back to my dorm but we were just to worn out so I slep in his." Mary finished hopeing he would buy her story.

"Ok, well I'll let it go this time, but if it ever happens again I will be forced to suspend you two." Said Mr. Delmas smiling for the first time.

Odd & Mary could have huged the man, but insted just smiled and left.

While they were walking back to Odd's dorm, they saw Jim in the hall and bouth looking at each outher knew what the outher was thinking.

As they reacher Jim, Odd reached out and grabed Mary bending her down for a kiss, when they were done they looked at Jim as they passed, both of them winking and smileing at the expereation on Jim's angry face, and once inside the dorm couldent take it anymore and busted out laughing...

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

SO GOOD? BAD? Let me know and i'll continue as soon as i can OK WEL R&R BYE!

PS: Hope you all had a happy Easter, CARMAL FILLED CHOCOLATES FOR EVERY ONE!

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 


	10. Love & Hormiones run amuck

OK here's the next Chappy.

Disclammer: I dont own Code Lyoko, do I really have to say that?

Clammer: I only Own Mary & the plot.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Love & hormones runn a-muck

Once back in the dorm Mary & Odd couldent take it anymore and burst out laughing.

"THAT, WAS SO SOOO FUNNY!" Mary said giggeling like mad.

"DID, YOU SEEE THAT LOOK ON HIS FACE...PRICLESS!" Odd was also giggeling like mad.

Odd and Mary were laughing so hard they topeled over and landed on Ulrich's bed.

After about 15 minute's of laughing Odd & Mary turned to each other and just stared.

"You know I really enjoyed kissing you earlyer." Said Odd smiling and smirking at the same time.

"Me too" Said Mary also smiling and smirking at the same time.

And with that Odd grabed her and roled her on top of him and the two began kiss very hungerly, leting out mones and growls as they went.

Mary was stradling his waste kissing him while cupping his face in her hand's, while Odd placed his hand's on her butt makeing her gasp a little, she pulled away and looked at him with a smirk.

"Odd your a bad boy" Mary said smiling at him.

"Well if i'm a bad boy that your a bad girl" Odd retorted.

"Well I guess you'll just have to punish me" Said Mary suductivly.

Odd then stood up making Mary have to stand up as well, and turned her around and actualy slapped her butt makeing her gasp.

"Odd!" Mary shreeked playfully.

"BAD GIRL" And slapped her butt again, just as Ulrich walked in with Yumi.

Odd and Mary were still giggeling, untill Yumi spoke.

"Aww how cute, how come you never spank me Ulrich?" Said Yumi playfully through giggels.

Odd droped Mary at the sound and she fell to the floor with a plop!

Ulrich burst out laughing, as well as Yumi who couldent take it anymore.

Odd blushed and helped the also blushing Mary off of the floor.

"Sorry guy's dident mean to interup somthing." Said Ulrich stlifliling a laugh.

"Yeah well, you two just wate i'll catch you two doing somthing some day and I'll take PICTHERS!" Mary yelled at them still blushing.'

"Sorry were just poking a little fun at you two, dont take it so personal." Yumi said holding up her hand's defensively.

Then Mary began to cry, and not just a little sob were talking WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"See what you to did!" Said Odd rushing over to Mary trying to get her to calm down.

"Hey it's not are fault you two should have locked the door" said Ulrich with a smirk.

"It's...N..OT...THAT.."Mary said through tear's.

"What is it?" Asked Odd worried?

"I...I...I..." Mary just couldent seem to make the word's form.

"Hey guy's could you twoo leave I think Mary need's some time to clam down." Asked Odd.

"Yeah shure, see you two later" Said Yumi taking Ulrich's hand and leading him out the door.

"Wow I hope she's going to be all right?" Said Ulrich fealing slightly gulty.

"Yeah me too, come on let's go see what Jermeie's up to" And so Yumi and Ulrich walked off to find Jermeie.

Back in the dorm 69696969696969

"Mary please stop crying, tell me what's wrong" Odd pleaded.

Then Mary turned and looked at him, amd smiled saying " Wow I guess thoes acting lessions really payed off?" Said Mary smileing suductivly.

"...um..what?" Asked Odd still confused.

"I can cry on cue, I just wanted thoese two to leave so I cryed" said Mary pushing Odd down onto Ulrich's bed once more.

"Wow, your good." Said Odd smiling suductivly as he pulled Mary down on him once more to kiss, but not befor slapping her butt one last time.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

So how was that for all you Odd fan's out there?  
Odd: I loved it!

Ulrich:Yeah because it was all about you!"

Odd:So...See's Mary and winks.

Mary: I really liked it to.

Yumi: In the next chapter can you make Me and Ulrich do somthing like that?

Me: Shore. (SMILE'S AT READER'S) You guy's want more Ulrich & Yumi fluff?

Aelita & Jermeie: Us to!

Me: Ok R&R and let me know what you want to see, BYE!

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969 


	11. Talent Time, but not the kind your think...

Ok i'm so soso so sooooo sorry it's been so freaken long, I've been really busy but here's is the next chapter...

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Talent Time, but not the kind your thinking

Finialy Ulrich & Yumi arived at Jermeie's room.

"Jermeie?" Yumi said while knocking.

"Jermeie, it's me & Ulrich, we just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?" Said Yumi knocking a little louder this time.

"I dont think he's in come on let's go, pick on Sissi or somthing" Said Ulrich with a smirk.

"No wait, lission."Said Yumi putting her ear to the door.

Ulrich did the same and what they heard, was Jermeie, SINGING!"

"I didn't know Jermeie could sing!" Said Yumi shocked.

"Neather did I" Said Ulrich.

"NO! THAT'S NOT RIGHT!" They heard Jermeie shout from in the room.

"I think he's practing for the talent show." Said Yumi.

"Yeah, could you tell what he was singing?" Asked Ulrich.

"No, but from the sound of it I think it was a love song." Said Yumi smileing.

"Ok what's going on it that mind of yours now?" Ulrich asked Yumi playfully.

"I think Jermeie's going to sing to Aelita and try to get her to for give him." Said Yumi smileing.

"Good for him."

'I hope it work's.' Thought Ulrich.

"Well I need to go practice my self Ulrich I'll see you later?" ASked Yumi.

"OK." Said Ulruch but as Yumi began to walk away, Ulrich grabed her wrist and spun her into his arm's and KIssed her with so much passtion it seamed every nerve in Yumi's body was starting to do a little dance.

Then know they bouth needed air at some point in there lives he let her go.

"Wow Ulrich." Said Yumi slowly walking back to him, swaying her hip's sudctuvly.

"I'll take that as you dont want me to leave?" Asked Yumi now smirking.

"Maybe" Said Ulrich also smiling sudctively now.

"Ok well, if I cant practice my act, what am I souposed to practice?" Asked Yumi bouth of them now at Yumi's dorm door.

"I have a few thing's in mind" Said Ulrich opening the door behind them.

"Thouse few "things." I dont need practice in" Said Yumi.

Then all of a sudden Yumi pushed Ulrich onto her bed and stradeled his wast, then she bent down and started to kiss his jawline, then Ulrich began to kiss her back but she pushed him away.

"No, no, my love, you in my house now, and we play by my rules." Said Yumi slowly starting to un butten his shirt.

"So what are those rules, per-say?" Asked Ulrich becomeing aroused be the seceond.

"Well first I get my way, then you get your's" Yumi, beceoming impashont with the buttons of Ulrich's shirl, grabed a hand full and tore it right off him.

"Oh we seam a little..."But Ulrich traled off as Yumi began to lick his well chiseled chest, then blow on it, sending shivers up Ulrichs spine, then she slowly started to unbuckel his pants, painfully slow, ulrich not being able to take it amymore, threw Yumi under him and was now the domanit one.

Ulrich then slowly began to torcher Yumi, by takeing her in his lap and grinding up against her, Yumi moned with delight, Ulrich smiled to him self glad he could bring her so much pleasure, then wanting to even thing's out, he riped off Yumi's shirt as well, he stared at her sea sheal pink bra, his fingers akeing to take it off, but he respected Yumi, and didn't rush her, Yumi then took off the bra, reaviling her to pirfict breast, Ulrich reached out and touched them, Yumi squeled in shock and delight, Ulrich then not being able to wait any longer, took one of Yumi's breast in his mouth and began to suckel it lightly, Yumi arched her back as she moned in pleasure.

After a little of that, Yumi not wanting to be to far gone befor she got to have her own fun, fliped over once again becoming the domenit one.

"My turn" Yumi wispered in Ulrich's ear.

Yumi then slowly started to pull off Ulrichs pant's, leaving him only in his boxers, Yumi gaze traveled from Ulrich's head of brown hair to the bulge in his boxers, Yumi then wanting to have som fun riped off Ulrichs boxers and stared at his now hard manhood, Yumi then slowly began stroking it with fingers Making Ulrich mone in dlight, Ulrich then not being able to take much more fliped Yumi under him.

"You've had your fun, now it's my turn." Said Ulrich smirking.

"Do with me as you wish" Said Yumi sperding her arms out in deffeat.

Not being able to reast an offer like that,(Yeah who could LOL!) Pulled off her pant's, and riped off her also sea sheal pink panties, then he brought Yumi into his lap.

"Are you shore?" Ulrich asked Yumi.

Yumi then looked into Ulrich's eyes, and said,"Ulrich I love you, I allways have I want you to be the one"..."take me" and with that Ulrich plunged into her making her yell in pain and pleasure, then Ulrich and Yumi bouth began to move togerher, slow at first but faster each time, there gasps and mones of pleasuer coming faster and faster.

"Ulrich i'm,...oh, ULRICH!" Yumi shouted as her walls clamped together in her first orgasem, Ulrich not be ing able to hold on anylonger eather, realsed shouting Yumi's name.

Then the two lovers fell to the bed, as Ulrich pulled the couvers over them, bouth tired, but bouth so happy, as they played the moment over and over in there minds, of when they became one...

96969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

Well how was it, see I did put lemon in here you guy's just have to learn to wait, well there's your Ulrich + Yumi fluff, what should happen next...

Poll:

Aelita and Mary return to there dorm to find Ulrich and Yumi together?

Ulrich leaves while Yumi is till sleeping so they dont get caught?

Sissi comes to ask were Ulrich is, finding them together, and let's her evil said guid her?

Or: The Talent show is starting and the gang goes to get Yumi & Ulrich finding them in bed?

You decide and let me know BYE! 


	12. Chapter 13

**Hi Guy's I'm back so sorry it's been so long I just got back from Fl,**

**Yesterday and I was so tired, but i'm back now and that's all that matters so on with the story!**

**Poll Results: Number four wins! One-7 Two-3 Three-11 & Four-18**

**PS: Most of the votes I recived came by E-mail, so dont worry your not the confussed ones !**

Let the show begin...almost 

"_Boy's and girls of Kadic, please report to the ascembaly hall the Talent Show will be starting in Half an hour." _Boomed Mr. Demlas voice over the school sound systmy.

"Where the heck are Ulrich and Yumi?" Asked Mary to the others. "There probubly making out somwere." Giggeled Jermeie. Jermeie looked to Aelita for a hint of laughter, but nothing came, Aelita wouldn't even look at him. Aelita could feel the sorrow comming from Jermeie just by the way he stood, but she refused to waver. Odd & Mary bouth noticeing the tention decided to change the subgect.

"Well we better go look for them." Said Mary, so the gange headed off to Ulrichs room in searce of there friends.

The gang searched every were but not a trace of there friend could be found.

"I dont bleave this!" Shouted Mary to Aelita . "We only have fifteen minutes and the show starts and were missing part of are act!" Odd put a hand on mary's sholder to calm her down and gave her one of his famous smiles. "Sorry, I'm just really looking fouward to the show." Sighed Mary

"The only place we haven't searched is my room." Stated Aelita. " Then thats probubly were they are, sucking face no dought." Said Mary placeing her hand on the door knob to Hers, Aelitas, & Yumis room.

As Mary slowly opened the door she got this omoness fealing that somthing was about to go verry wrong, she was verry verry right.

As the door opend and the gang filled in they gasped at the sight before them.

Intwinted in each others arms under the blanket were non other than Ulrich & Yumi.

"What the hell!" Shreaked allmost every one at the same time.

This was enuff to wake Ulrich & Yumi with a start.

"AH!" Shouted Yumi and Ulrich as they pulled up the blanket to couver there exposed bodys.

"Oh my god." Wispered Aelita in embressment, as she slowly couvered her eyes in shock.

"Um...We..I..we were just..um."Stuttered Ulrich and Yumi trying to find words to couver up the whole situaition, but sadly they couldn't find the words if they searched from A to Z.

"Mary fianly comming out of shock realized the embrassment the two were probubly in and hurredly shoved Jermeie, Odd, Aelita, hurring her slef out to, and slammed the door.

Ulrich and Yumi just stared at the door, there friend shocked faces still playing in there mind.

"Well, I guess we have to face them at some point." Said Yumi still embrassed.

"Yeah." Was all Ulrich said as they reluctently got out of bed and got changed.

As soon as Yumi & Ulrich steped out the bedroom door, there faces flushed as they saw there friend standing in the hall waiting for them.

Aelita steped fouward mouth opened trying to say somthing to confert her friends, but Aelita being as inocent as she was blushed and steped back.

"I think what Aelita was going to say is, don't worry, or feal embrassed your are friends, and we couldn't be happer for you!" Smiled Mary. Odd, & Jerrmeie shook there heads in approvile, Aelita just smiled and continued to blush.

An eary siclnce began to set in again, but luckly Mary wouldn't have it.

"Well come on guys the talent show starts in ten minuts, whe'll have time for aquared siclents's later." And with that Mary grabed Yumi & Aelita by the wrists and drug the off to the talent show, leaving Ulrich at Jermeie & Odds mercy.

**Hi everybody sorry, I know you all wanted the talent show to start now but I'm really busy, I have GED exams to worry about and collages to pick from, _KAMI!_ So i'm sorry but you'll just have to suffer...na! I'm just kidding I'll up-date tomarow. Bye for now see-ya!**


End file.
